Happy Birthday, Sammy!
by TrekkieL
Summary: Established Sabriel. Destiel if you squint. Gabriel decides to throw Sam a surprise birthday party for his brithday, after thousands of presents and a huge stack of pancakes. Prepare for puppy love, bitchy borthers and burgers galore. Warning: Gangnam style included. Written by me and the stunning Feebleplatypus. Just mushy fun, nothing tragic (How OOC of me! :O)


_**Written by me and the awesome Feebleplatypus. The first and every other paragraph are mine and the second and every other are hers. Enjoy:**_

"Hey, hey Gaby, look!" Gabriel turned to see his boyfriend, Sam Winchester, with his face to the window of a pet shop.

"Let me guess, you've seen something adorable?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes!" Sam smiled.

"I thought I was adorable." Gabriel mock frowned.

"You are, but look!" Sam pointed at the window. Gabriel looked and saw what Sam had found so adorable.

Sitting at the window, there was a group of puppies, maybe a couple of months old. They were Labrador puppies, all different colours.

"You can't say they're not the cutest thing you've ever seen!" Sam said, grinning at Gabriel and the dogs, suddenly feeling like a child again.

"Actually, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen, but yeah, these guys are pretty cute I guess." He smiled at the pups, waggling a finger at the glass and laughing when they followed it with their large round eyes.

"Dean would go mental if I got a dog..." Sam sighed.

"Dean's living with Cas. He can't tell you what to do." Gabriel reminded him.

"Trust me, he would still go mental." Sam looked back at the puppies. One puppie, a brown one with gold eyes, approached the glass and placed a paw where Sam's hand was.

"He likes you." Gabriel smiled.

"He's got your eyes." Sam smiled.

"My eyes are my own." Gabriel smirked. "Come on, Sasquatch, we gotta go." Gabriel tooth Sam's hand and pulled him away, a plan formulating in his mind.

Exactly one week later, May 2nd, it was Sam's birthday. Gabriel woke him up by singing happy birthday at 7 am. When Sam opened his eyes, he saw that Gabriel had decorated the whole house, balloons and banners everywhere. Gabriel was laying in their double bed next to him, grinning excitedly. Sam propped himself up on one elbow, angling himself so he was facing Gabriel. When he had finished his rendition of Happy Birthday, Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Sam on the nose.

"Happy birthday babe" He said with a warm smile.

"You remembered?" Sam asked, sleep laced in his voice.

"How could I forget the most important event of the year?!" Gabriel exclaimed, waving his arms dramatically. Sam chuckled.

"Thanks, Gaby." Sam smiled.

"Hey, you know how you were born on a Monday?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. "As the archangel of Monday, I was ordered to protect you." Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam's forehead.

"Is that so?" Sam smiled. "I'd say you did a great job." Sam flopped down on his pillow. Gabriel lay down beside him, resting his head on Sam's firm chest.

"So, we gonna lie in bed all day or shall I make breakfast?" Gabriel asked.

"Breakfast would be great" Said Sam, smiling as he kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

"Okie dokie, I'll be right back" Gabriel said, climbing out the bed, but not before kissing Sam again on the forehead. Sam smiled and blushed.

Gabriel returned five minutes later with two plates piled high with pancakes. Sam grinned again.

"I know your some health nut, but it's your birthday, you're entitled to some sugar" Said Gabriel as he placed one of the plates on Sam's lap.

"Thanks, gabe, it's perfect." He said with a smile that nearly reached his ears "They smell delicious"

"Then why don't you stop sniffing them and actually eat them" Gabriel said, teasing Sam as he took a bite from his own pile.

Sam took a bite.

"Gabe, this is beautiful." Sam told him through his mouthful.

"Thank you, babe." Gabriel smiled.

"And how much sugar is in this?" Sam asked.

"Only half a bag. Maybe more." Gabriel shrugged. Sam nearly choked.

"You used half a bag of sugar?!" Sam cried.

"It was you that said they were beautiful!" Gabriel retorted.

"True. They are amazing." Sam laughed, eating another mouthful.

"Sugar is an Earth delicacy! I love sugar." Gabriel smiled.

"Really? I hadn't guessed." Sam smirked. "If you could have me or sugar, which would you have?"

"What kind of question is that?" Gabe asked. "You, obviously."

"Aw! You're adorable." Sam smiled, leaning over and kissing Gabriel's cheek.

"Thank you, Sasquatch." Gabriel chuckled.

"Anyway" Gabriel said, his mouth still half full with pancake "Present time?"

"I have presents as well as pancakes?" Sam asked, eyes shining.

"Of course!" Gabriel said, climbing off the bed once again and walking over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a huge bag which Sam could see from the other side of the room, was stuffed with wrapped parcels.

"Gabe! You didn't have to get me all that!"

"I wanted to. I'd do anything for you, babe" He said with a soft smile. Sam grinned back, blushing slightly again. "Hold on, there's one in the garage, I'll just go and get it." Gabriel said as he walked out the bedroom door.

Sam was confused. Why would he have yet another one in the garage? Gabriel came back with a box, wrapped in fun, striped paper.

"You have to open the others before this one. Oh, and this cards from Dean." Gabriel tossed the card on the bed and gently placed the box on the floor.

Sam smiled and opened the envelope. The card inside read 'Happy Birthday Brother!' He opened the card and read what Dean had written 'To Sam. Happy birthday bitch, hope Gabriel doesn't screw with you too bad. From Dean.' Sam smirked.

"Jerk." He muttered under his breath. Underneath that, there was also a little scrawled piece of writing: 'Happy Birthday Sam, hope my brother treats you well. From Cas' with a small smiley face at the end. Sam smiled and propped up the card on his bedside table.

Gabriel handed Sam the back.

"Help yourself." Gabriel smiled, taking the card and reading it. "Awww, lil Cassy said happy birthday too." Sam laughed as he open the first present.

Ten presents later he had: 10 bars of chocolate, an angel ornament which looked like him with wings, another angel ornament which looked like Gabriel, a journal, an iPod, a box set of Dr. Sexy, a framed photo of him and Gabriel at a theme park (their first date), a chain bracelet, a pack of lollipops and a teddy bear with a huge smile and wings.

"Thanks, Gabe, they're perfect" Sam said, a huge genuine smile spread on his face. Gabriel smiled back at Sam's reaction, pleased he had got the right presents, he had been very thoughtful over picking them. "So, what's in the box?" Sam asked, lifting himself off the bed slightly so he could see the big box on the floor. There was a bump from inside it.

"Oops" Gabriel said, walling over to it.

"Did.. Did that box just move?" Sam said, confusion written all over his face. Gabriel grinned.

"Um... No?" Gabriel replied, picking up the box and bringing it over.

"If that's Dean in there I will kill you." Sam told him. Gabriel smiled.

"It's not Dean." Gabriel placed the box in front of Sam.

"Is it a trick? Is there, like, mice in there?" Sam asked.

"Open it and find out!" Gabriel exclaimed in excitement. Sam glared at Gabriel for a moment before pulling the box open.

A little brown head popped out, golden eyes glowing with excitement. Sam gasped. It was the puppy from the window a week back. The small dog yapped happily, jumping and tipping the box over. It shook itself before bounding over to Sam, licking his face.

Sam laughed and rolled over with the puppy. The chocolate Lab rolled over onto its back and Sam tickled and rubbed his belly. Gabriel grinned, happiness filling him from the sight of Sam being so happy. It was such a change from when they had first met, when Sam was still a hunter. Now that he lived with Gabriel, he felt happier all the time, there was no constant pressure of having to save every person, every day. Sam laughed again as the puppy tripped over on the bedsheets. He scratched it on the head lovingly.

"What you gonna call him?" Gabriel asked him. Sam thought for a second, then his eyes lit up with an idea.

"Loki"

"Loki?"

"Yeah, after my beautiful boyfriend" Sam grinned and got out of the bed and walked over to Gabriel. "Thank you, Gabe" He said, and put his hands on the angel's waist and pressed his forehead against his.

"Anything to make my baby happy." Gabriel smiled, pulling Sam in for a kiss. Loki barked in the background. Gabriel smiled as he pulled away. "Oh, watch out because there's a balloon in the cake. So we have to let Dean or Castiel cut it at the party later."

"Hold on. What party?" Sam asked.

"The one downstairs that I invited Dean, Castiel, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby and Crowley to." Gabriel grinned. "Don't tell me you don't like parties!"

"You invited Crowley?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah." Gabriel shrugged.

"Honestly, I can't remember why we're meant to be mad at him anymore, so that should be fine" Sam laughed, resting his chin on the top of Gabriel's head.

"I love being short sometimes" Said Gabriel, burying his face into Sam's chest. Sam chuckled wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist even tighter. There was a small barking from their feet as Loki wriggled between them.

"We should make Loki eat the burgers." Sam suggested.

"Hey! I'm the trickster!" Gabriel chuckled. "However, it is a very good idea." He smirked. Sam knelt down to pick up the puppy.

"Are we going downstairs?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Sure."

When they got downstairs, Sam found the lounge completely covered in streamers and balloons and a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!'

"You put in so much effort." Sam shook his head, laughing. "How am I gonna match this on your birthday?"

"You don't have to. Just say you love me and I'll be happy." Gabriel smiled.

"I love you more than God loves his children." Sam put Loki down and pulled Gabriel in for another kiss.

Whilst Sam and Gabriel were mid-kiss, there was a knock at the door. They pulled apart from each other to see Dean and Cas standing at the window, watching the view. Sam chuckled at Dean's face as he walked over to the door to let them in.

"Dude, do you have to do that in front of the window where everyone can see?" Said Dean, walking in, Cas following a few steps behind. Sam grinned at Dean.

"Hey, Cas" Sam smiled at the angel, who smiled back. "How're you doing?"

"I am good, thank you, Sam" Cas said, as he wiped his feet on the mat.

"That's the difference between my brother and yours, Gabriel. You're is an angel in every way he can be and mine is a rude jerk face." Sam laughed. Loki barked from the lounge.

"Dude, is that a dog?" Dean asked, pointing to the puppy, who was sat in the middle of the room, his tongue stuck out and panting.

"Isn't he adorable?" Sam pretty much giggled.

"You giggle? Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean moaned.

"Oh yeah, the dog ate the burgers." Sam added. Dean lurched forward, ready to possible take out the dog. Castiel grabbed Dean's arm.

"Dean, it's an innocent creature. It does not deserve to be punished for eating your food." Castiel shook his head. Dean growled. Cas knelt on the ground, patting his lap. Loki bound over to the angel and curled up in his arms. "See Dean?"

Dean grunted, but ruffled the puppy's fur anyway.

Later, when everyone had arrived, Gabe chose some music to put on and played it throughout the house. There was food and drinks on the table and everyone was happy. Jo had made a huge fuss over Loki when he bounded up to her, scratching his head and rubbing his belly.

Ellen and Bobby did some catching up while Crowley teased Castiel. Dean, being Castiel's over protective boyfriend, had nearly punched Crowley 3 times and had actually punched him twice.

Gabriel and Sam didn't leave the others side. Jo and Ash played with Loki most of the time.

At lunch time, Sam found some money and sent Dean to go and buy a burger if he wanted one. Once Dean had left with Jo, Gabriel clicked his fingers and a whole table of food appeared, most of which was burgers.

"Gabe!" Sam said, trying to sound angry, but failing spectacularly when he burst out laughing. Gabriel smirked.

"More food out here if anyone wants it" Sam said to the other guests, with a warm smile. Sam sat down on the sofa, deciding he didn't want any more to eat. A few minutes later Gabriel sat down next to him and held his hand. They were the only two in there now.

"This is my favourite song" Said Sam with a smile as the song on the speakers changed. Gabriel stood up to look at the cards the other guests had brought him. Sam smiled and quietly walked up behind him and slid his hands around Gabriel's waist and rested his head on the angel's shoulder. Gabriel smiled contently and they both swayed in time with the music. Sam spun Gabriel around so he could see his face. He smiled warmly and the shorter man smiled back, both looking deep into each other's eyes, still swaying in time, blocking out the rest of the world.

"I love you" Whispered Sam, pulling Gabriel in closer, arms still wrapped around his waist.

"I love you too" Gabriel smiled and pulled Sam down into a kiss.

"I got my burger!" Dean shouted as he walked through the door with Jo. He looked around to see everyone in the room pretty much had a burger too. "For crying out- Gabriel!" Dean stormed over to Sam and Gabriel.

"Dean, leave us." Sam muttered, his head on Gabriel's shoulder and his eyes closed.

"No. I won't leave you." Dean growled, pulling Sam and Gabriel apart. "Your boyfriend is an arsehole!" Dean shouted, shoving Gabriel back. Sam caught him around his waist and turned to Dean.

"Calm down! It was a joke!" Sam near shouted.

"Yeah, about as funny as a screen door on a submarine!" Dean yelled.

"Dean? My brother was just playing a trick." Castiel explained softly, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Please leave them alone."

Dean sighed.

"Fine"

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel stood on his tiptoe and kissed Dean on the forehead before they walked out the room.

"Gabe, I'm so sorry..." Sam sighed

"Hey, don't worry about it" Gabriel said, with a small smile. He picked up Sam's limp arms and put them back around his waist. Sam smiled and put his head back on Gabriel's shoulder and they slipped back into peaceful bliss, dancing in time with the music.

Dean looked over to where Gabriel was dancing with his brother. The music changed to a song he wasn't a huge fan of... Gangnam style. Of course, Gabriel's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sammy, baby! Come on!" Gabriel laughed, pulling Sam's arm until they were both in the middle of the room.

When the chorus came on, both Sam and Gabriel did the moves, imitating the music video. Jo decided to join in.

Castiel looked lost on the other side of the room, so Dean went over to talk to him. Bobby muttered something along the lines of "bloody idjits" while tapping his foot to the beat. Dean could see Crowley was restraining from joining in.

After everyone had left, it was nearly 6 pm. Sam flopped on to the sofa next to Gabriel. He tucked his long legs underneath him and rested his head on the angel's shoulder. Gabriel kissed Sam's head, breathing in the familiar scent of him.

"Have a good day, babe?" Gabriel asked, voice muffled slightly by Sam's thick hair

"It was perfect, thank you" Replied Sam, smiling up at him. "Apart from Dean that is. I'm truly sorry about that, he can be such a dick sometimes," Sam sighed. His brother was never friendly with Gabriel, and was mad when Sam told him they were in a relationship.

"Ah, don't worry about him, he's got his reasons to be mad at me remember?"

"Yeah... You did kill him for many Tuesdays." Sam replied. He and Gabe were interrupted by Loki's barking and jumping at the sofa. Sam took the puppy in his arms and the chocolate brown puppy curled up.

"Man, I wish I was Loki. Get to be held in your muscular arms." Gabriel smirked. "But then, you do that anyway." He smiled, kissing Sam's forehead.

"I shall do so in a moment." Sam told him.

Loki yawned, and Sam realised he didn't have a bed for the dog, so he took the throw from the sofa and made a circle of fabric for Loki.

Gently, he put the dog down on the make shift bed, where the puppy curled up and slept.

"All yours." Sam smiled. Gabriel grinned.


End file.
